


Look, Touch, Listen

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Just utter filth, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Ignis and Aranea share a private moment with Cor.





	Look, Touch, Listen

Ignis pulls his thighs forward, driving into her and pulling her back against him hard enough to force a deep gasp from Aranea. Keeping eye contact, he snakes a hand around to press against her clit, and she rocks back and makes a sound that makes Cor's thighs tense with arousal from where he sits, fully dressed. Cor's small movement is the only reaction to the scene in front of him - maybe the slightest clench of a squared-off jaw, but no more.

“You told me she was yours, but you're wrong,” Ignis growls, twisting a hand into silver hair. “Look at her moan for me.”

Cor's cock strains thick against his jeans, and he digs against it with the heel of his hand. He nods, egging Ignis on to fuck her harder, make her come again. Aranea’s head rolls back in pleasure, and one of her hands snakes to her own swinging breast, putting on a show but also losing herself in a variety of sensation. She pinches her nipple, hard, while her back arches in pleasure.

Ignis loses composure for a moment as cool blue eyes lock onto his. Aranea forces herself back, sliding and gripping with a strength that drives the air from his lungs and makes an unguarded little noise slip forth.

He sees, out of the corner of his eye, the twitch in Cor’s hips at that noise. Ignis grasps Aranea’s muscular thighs again, a determined, focused look crossing his features. Angling himself just right, he starts pounding into her in a staccato rhythm. Ivory skin pillows around his fingers pressing into her flesh, and her voice catches and heightens in pitch.

“Does she sound like this for you?” Ignis’ accent gives a mocking lilt to the words; the only giveaway to the tension running under his skin is a slight breathiness. “Have you ever heard this noise from her before?” Jade green eyes narrow in derision under the sweep of light brown hair that's wilted through the course of the afternoon from its spiked-up style. “You haven’t, have you?” He pulls out with exaggerated slowness and slams into Aranea to the hilt. She yelps, and her shoulders drop to the bed. Her legs are trembling, and Ignis can see the pink puffiness to her lips as she lays her head to one side and lets him slap against her.

Cor can see it too. He’s finally freed his cock and strokes slowly, from root to tip, watching Aranea’s full lips tremble and gasp.

Ignis watches Cor, then gives Aranea a sharp strike on the ass, and she comes in loud breaths, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched in the sheets, undone and vulnerable and it sends pulses down Ignis’ spine. Her back muscles ripple and clench, and his arms and chest, slightly damp with sweat, tense in response, holding on. He’s gritting his teeth now, and the studied rhythm of his thrusts has grown sloppy.

“I made her come, did you see that?” He forces the words out, delaying his own orgasm as long as he can. “She’s a mess around my cock.”

Cor nods in response, and Ignis reaches down to swirl a finger around Aranea’s clit again. She jerks, helplessly, oversensitive, and moans at him.

“She tastes divine.” Ignis drags his own fingers across his lips, flicking his tongue out to lick off her essence, never breaking eye contact with Cor, barely slowing his rhythm, though his breaths are ragged.

“Yes.” Cor nods again, meaningfully, and Ignis throws his head back, lets out a strained breath through clenched teeth, and comes, pulsing hard into Aranea, driving her forward until she catches herself on the edge of the bed. Pleasure ripples through him and she makes little incoherent noises of appreciation.

They’re still recovering when Cor stands up, and even though both of them are quivering with aftershocks, they scramble to the floor.

They kneel in front of him, chests heaving a little from their exertions. Aranea looks at Cor’s shoes and says, quietly but clearly, “Did that please you, sir?” She’s breathless from fucking Ignis, but also eager to be told she’s done well. He gives a sharp nod after pulling her up with a hand under her chin.

“One of the things I love best about you both is your teamwork.” Cor shoves thick fingers into Ignis’ mouth - his little show was influential. Ignis sucks them dutifully, flicking a lust-blown gaze up to Cor.

Aranea turns her gaze up as well and then lays a soft kiss on Cor’s wrist. It’s bold, but he allows it. She’s the bratty one, and he likes it that way.

Cor removes his fingers from Ignis’ mouth and slides one hand behind each of their heads in a loving caress, his gaze full of devotion.

Four roving hands circle over the jeans Cor still wears, sliding them down. Two sets of swollen lips caress and lick and touch each other over the surface of his waiting, weeping cock.

“You did very well for me today.” The praise is short, and taciturn as always, but his mounting pleasure is not. He tips his head back and strains forward at the touch of Ignis’ tongue sweeping along the bottom of his length, and Aranea’s expert flicks behind the head.

“Enjoy your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically for Cor Week Day 2, "eyes," but also just complete self-indulgence.


End file.
